Generally, trailers having a pintle eye are typically pulled by large trucks having a pintle hook connection which directly engages the pintle eye. Often times, it is desirable to pull a trailer by a three-quarter or one ton truck having a fifth wheel ball mount. Since the ball mount connection is not compatible with trailers having a pintle eye, the user may be required to purchase a trailer which is capable of being coupled to the fifth wheel ball mount on the truck.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an adaptor structure to permit a trailer having a pintle eye to be pulled by a truck having a fifth wheel mount disposed in the bed of a truck, and to ensure that the adaptor structure is easily removable from the trailer to permit the trailer to be pulled by a vehicle having a pintle hook connection.